1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switch devices for controlling vehicle mirrors are known that can be used for selecting an electric mirror and adjusting a mirror surface angle of the electric mirror through the use of a single operation knob (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). Such a switch device can be used for selecting an electric mirror on the right side or the left side by a rotation operation of the operation knob and switching a switch circuit provided on the front surface of a circuit board in four ways by a tilt operation of the operation knob in a crisscross direction from a neutral position (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
For example, in this switch device, a fixed contact constituting a four-way switch circuit is provided on the front surface of the circuit board provided inside a switch housing, and a fixed contact constituting another switch circuit is provided on the back surface of the circuit board. A push switch member having movable contacts is provided on the front surface of the circuit board, a rotation switch member including a movable contact is provided in a manner allowing for rotation on the back surface of the circuit board, and a rotation shaft extending through a shaft hole of the circuit board is integrally provided to the circuit board. A tip of an operation shaft of the operation knob is rotatably and tiltably engaged with a tip of the rotation shaft, and a push operation part that causes the movable contact of the push switch member to come into contact with the fixed contact of the circuit board by pushing the push switch member is integrally provided to the operation shaft. This configuration allows the selection of the left or right electric mirror and the adjustment of the mirror surface angle of the electric mirror through the use of a single operation knob.